womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
WWE SummerSlam (2019)
Six nights after losing the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship to Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match on Raw, The IIconics look to win their titles back on the SummerSlam Kickoff. The battle of Dis-arm-her vs. Sharpshooter will be resolved in savage fashion at SummerSlam in a Submission match. Ember Moon gets the biggest opportunity of her career when she chllaenges Bayley for the SmackDown Women's Championship. Trish Stratus and Charlotte Flair square off in a one-of-a-kind dream match. Event recap Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs. The IIconics Six nights after losing the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship to Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match on Raw, The IIconics suffered another disappointment on the SummerSlam Kickoff, where the new champions proved their title win was far from a fluke. Intensely focused following the loss of their titles (and the hilarious meltdown that followed), Peyton Royce & Billie Kay isolated Cross in the early goings, showcasing their cohesion as a tandem with frequent tags as they wore down the new champion and prevented The Goddess from entering the fray. But Nikki’s got a friend in Alexa, who donned gear inspired by “Toy Story” spaceman Buzz Lightyear and took the champions to “infinity and beyond” in her team’s first title defense. As Nikki kept Billie at Bay, Alexa turned the tide in the champions’ favor when she clocked Peyton with a jaw-rattling right hand, then took flight (or was it falling with style?) with Twisted Bliss to score the pinfall victory. Having now defeated the frustrated former champions, Alexa & Nikki look ahead to Monday Night Raw, where they will put their titles on the line against the immensely competitive tandem of Asuka & Kairi Sane, The Kabuki Warriors. Can Little Miss Bliss and her “bestie” retain their titles twice in two nights? Becky Lynch vs. Natalya Bayley vs. Ember Moon Charlotte Flair vs. Trish Stratus Featured women Match results Kickoff Show * Tag team match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: WWE Women's Tag Team Champions Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross © defeated The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) (6:15) Main card * Submission match for the Raw Women's Championship: Raw Women's Champion Becky Lynch © defeated Natalya to retain the title. (12:35) * Singles match for the SmackDown Women's Championship: SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley © defeated Ember Moon to retain the the title. (10:00) * Singles match: Charlotte Flair defeated Trish Stratus (16:40) Critical reception Notes * Though Trish Stratus retired at WWE Unforgiven (2006) full-time, she declared this her final match in WWE days leading up to the event. Category:SummerSlam Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Natalya Neidhart Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Trish Stratus Category:WWE Raw Women's Championship matches Category:WWE SmackDown Women's Championship matches Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Championship matches Category:Becky Lynch vs. Natalya rivalry Category:Trish Stratus vs. Charlotte Flair rivalry Category:Bayley vs. Ember Moon rivalry Category:Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross alliance Category:Women's matches in WWE